nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on the Map/Epilogue/End Credits
The way the Back on the Map, Epilogue and End Credits scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars. Mater: (riding in Rotor Turbosky, Dinoco's helicopter, over Radiator Springs) Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Hey, look at me! I'm flyin', by golly! Whoo-hoo! (as most of the Radiator Springs residents watch from the ground) I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park! Wheeee! (Then the screen shows Luigi and Guido looking at their tire shelves in their store.) Luigi: (to Guido) I think it's about-a time we redecorate. Michael Schumacher: (arriving with Antonio Veloce Eccellente and Costanzo Della Corsa) Caio! Hi. Lightning McQueen told me this was the best place in the world to get tires. How 'bout setting me and my friends up with three or four sets each? Luigi: (gasps) Guido! There is a real Michael Schumacher in my store. A real Ferrari driver! Punch me, Guido. Punch me in the face. This is the most glorious day of my life. (faints) Michael Schumacher: Wow. (speaks Italian to Guido) Spero che il tuo amico si riprenda. Mi dicono che siete fantastici. (Guido faints as well. Then the screen shows the Wheel Well, and moves to show Sally looking at it, sighing. Then she hears the sound of an engine revving, and turns to see McQueen appearing with a new paint job and also the whole of Team Equesodor, and they all chuckle and giggle.) Sally Carrera: Just passin' through? Lightning McQueen: Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile. I hear this place is back on the map. Sally Carrera: It is? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, there's some rumor floating around that some hotshot Piston Cup racecar is setting up his big racing headquarters here. Sally Carrera: Really? Ah, well, there goes the town. Lightning McQueen: You know, I really missed you, Sally. Sally Carrera: Well, I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand and, uh, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles as they move slowly toward each other) Mater: (appearing onboard Rotor) ♪ McQueen and Sally parked beneath the tree, K-i-s-s-... uh... i-n-t! ♪ Lightning McQueen and : Great timing, Mater! Mater: (as Rotor flies away) Hep-non, hip-hep, hi-li-lilly! Whee! Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) He's my best friend. What're you gonna do? Sally Carrera: So, Stickers and you guys, last one to Flo's buys? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Why don't we just take a drive? Sally Carrera: Hmm... Nah. (quickly drives away) Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! (follows Sally and Team Equesodor, as they race each other, while John Mayer's version of "Route 66" plays, with Mater yelling while riding in Rotor.) (The screen then shows as the map is shown, with Radiator Springs' location added back on. Then it shows some of the traffic on the Interstate 40 driving to Radiator Springs, and a recreation of the flashback, with a couple of differences such as having the current Radiator Springs logo on the sign, Mia and Tia in their "Lightning McQueen" paint jobs working as waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe, and Mater being enthusiastic instead of towing a car to the cafe. Then Fred is shown on the crossroad, jumping around and showing stickers from Lizzie saying the names of Kingman, Barstow and San Bernadino at the same time as the names are mentioned in the lyrics of the "Route 66" song, before he then stops, with his front bumper falling off. Next, it shows Sheriff sleeping next to the billboard, when Boost, Wingo, DJ and Snot Rod speed past, causing Sheriff to chase after them with his siren on. It then skips to when Sheriff presses the button to close the impound gate, as it shows the Delinquent Road Hazards in the impound with parking boots on.) Snot Rod: (sniffing) Ah-choo! (The camera then shows the Glenrio Motel being changed to the Racing Museum, as Mater, guide Junior, the King and Lynda inside.) Mater: All right, everybody please keep together now. We is now entering the Doc Hudson wing of the museum. (shows them the part that mentions Doc having 27 wins in 1952) Dale Earnhardt, Jr.: Wow. Unbelievable. That many wins in a single season. The King: He's the real deal, Junior. The Hudson Hornet was my inspiration. Lynda Weathers: (to Mater) Excuse me, son. Is Doc Hudson here today? Mater: Sorry, Mrs. The King, I think Doc went out for a drive or somethin'. (The camera then moves over Willy's Butte as it shows McQueen racing with Thomas, Twilight, Starlight and Doc.) Lightning McQueen: Whoo! Whoo! Doc Hudson: Yeah! Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo! Doc Hudson: Well, you all sure ain't no dirt boys and dirt girls. Lightning McQueen: Not today, old man. I know all your tricks. Doc Hudson: (growls and turns towards the cliff) (McQueen, Thomas, Twilight and Starlight stop and look down the edge) Lightning McQueen: Doc! Doc! Doc Hudson: (jumping back to the ground level McQueen, Thomas, Twilight and Starlight are on) Whoo-ah! Not all my tricks, rookies! (Then the camera shows a close-up of Bessie blowing a bubble of tar, which then bursts and causes tar to land on the Delinquent Road Hazards, who all grumble as they are paving the other road going to the crossroad.) (Then the screen shows McQueen and Sally reopening the Wheel Well Motel, which everyone, including Mater, Luigi, Michael Schumacher, Costanzo, Lizzie, Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sheriff, Sarge, the whole of Team Equesodor and several visitors, all cheer.) (Then the screen shows a sign saying "Sarge's SUV Bootcamp", before showing Sarge training T.J. Hummer, Charlie Cargo, Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton and Murphy.) Sarge: Attention! Kiss the pavement goodbye, gentlemen. When I'm finished with you, you'll have mud in places you didn't know you had! T.J. Hummer: Yo, I've never been off-road! Sarge: (drives towards him) Well, that's gonna change right now! About face! (Charlie Cargo, Murphy and Frank Pinkerton quickly turn around the other way, while T.J. steps slowly around.) Sarge: Drop and give me 20 miles! (Charlie, Frank Pinkerton and Murphy then drive off the road onto the dirt, while T.J. is still stepping around slowly.) Sarge: Go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go! Go! T.J. Hummer: (driving on the dirt) Man, now I got dirt in my rims! (Then the screen shows Mater fishing items from a valley. His hook hits something metal.) Mater: Huh? (to McQueen and Team Equesodor) Look at this! It's my hood! It's my hood! I ain't seen this thing in 20 years! (puts his hood on, with his voice now sounding funny) Well, it fits perfectly. How do I look? Mater: (sneezes) Ah-choo! (As Mater sneezes, his hood falls off and back into the valley.) Mater: Oh, dang. (Then the camera shows visitors entering the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theater, as the sign shows that Toy Car Story is playing. McQueen, Mater, Mia, Tia, Mack, the rest of the residents and the whole of Team Equesodor are watching as well. As they watch each movie throughout the scene, a couple of tractors appear behind the fence, increasing throughout the scene, with Frank appearing at the end.) Woody Car: YOU ARE A TOY CAR! Buzz Light Car: You are a sad, strange little wagon and you have my pity. Farewell. (drives away) Woody Car: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you loony! Hamm Centercut: Hey, I hate to break up the road rally, guys, but they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! Mack: (chuckles) Oh, man! (to Team Equesodor) Whoever does the voice of that piggy truck, I'm tellin' ya, fellas, he's one great actor! (Then it shows Monster Trucks, Inc. being shown.) Mike Wazowski: We're banished, genius! Stuck out here in this wasteland without chains! James P. Sullivan: But, Mike, the Boomobile's in trouble! She needs our help! Mike Wazowski: You're still not listening! (gasps as he sees the Yeti) James P. Sullivan: (turns around) Ah! Yeti: Welcome to the Himalayas! Snow cone? Mack: Oh, that Abominable Snowplow's quite the comic thespian! (Then it shows A Bug's Life being shown.) Voice: Just get in there. Go! Go, go, go! Flik: (to the Circus Bugs) Circus cars? How can you be circus cars?! P.T. Flea: (appearing in front of the Circus Bugs) These are the lousiest circus cars in the world, and they're gonna make me rich! Mack: Wait a minute here. They're just usin' the same actor over and over. What kind of a cut-rate production is this? (The screen fades as the epilogue ends. The end credits then show (like this) as "", "", "Find Yourself" and lastly "" play.) "Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars" Created by Pokemonlover1 Cast: Songs: Audio From: (Afterwards, a post-credits scene is shown, where Van and Minny are lost in a desert, covered in dust, and with tumbleweeds stuck to their tires and inside Van's luggage carrier.) Minny: (moans) Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions?! Van: No! There's an on-ramp close! I know it! I can feel it! (laughs while almost driven to insanity) (Then a fly flies into the screen, leaving a mark, looking around for a few seconds, before flying away. The company logos are then shown, ending the film.) Category:Scenes